<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine own sweet diana, doth thee wisheth to sneaketh out with me? by 3_Robots_from_Detroit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742290">Mine own sweet diana, doth thee wisheth to sneaketh out with me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_Robots_from_Detroit/pseuds/3_Robots_from_Detroit'>3_Robots_from_Detroit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Sneaking Out, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_Robots_from_Detroit/pseuds/3_Robots_from_Detroit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Diana and Anne decide to meet up one night to talk about stars, life, and their future, while finding their feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Barry &amp; Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine own sweet diana, doth thee wisheth to sneaketh out with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana noticed a piece of paper with her name written on it between her books. On it, was the undeniable handwriting of her dear friend and kindred spirit, Anne.</p><p>"ᴍɪɴᴇ ᴏᴡɴ ꜱᴡᴇᴇᴛ ᴅɪᴀɴᴀ, ᴅᴏᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇᴇ ᴡɪꜱʜᴇᴛʜ ᴛᴏ ꜱɴᴇᴀᴋᴇᴛʜ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ? ɪꜰ ꜱᴏ, ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴏʀᴇꜱᴛ, ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴇ ᴏɴᴄᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ʙᴏɴꜰɪʀᴇ. ᴀɴᴅ ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴅᴏ ʙʀɪɴɢ ᴀ ʙʟᴀɴᴋᴇᴛ, ɪ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴘʟᴀɴɴᴇᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛᴏɴɪɢʜᴛ.<br/>                                                                                                  ᴡɪᴛʜ ʟᴏᴠᴇ, ᴀɴɴᴇ"</p><p>Diana smiled and thought of a plan. She was going to wait until her parents and Minnie May fell asleep, fetch a blanket and go to Anne.</p><p>	Later that night, the plan was in full force. Everyone was asleep, as she tiptoed to her window with a blanket in hand. She opened the window and slowly got out, reminding herself to close it behind her.</p><p>	When Diana arrived, Anne had already started a bonfire. When she noticed Diana, she smiled sweetly at her and signaled her to join her.<br/>"Hello, dear Diana. How are you this beautiful evening?"<br/>" Hello, Anne. I am so delighted to see you! I notice you have a basket, what did you bring?"<br/>"Well, I thought what kind of a sneaking out scenario would this be without at least a basket of goods. Think of it as just the two of us hanging out, while we discuss the endless possibilities of life."</p><p>	At that, Diana smiled and laid down her blanket beside the bonfire and told Anne to sit on the blanket with her. <br/>Anne opened the basket to reveal some baked cookies, a pie, and a red bottle, with two glasses beside it.<br/>"Anne, is that what I think it is?"<br/>"Depends on what you think it is. If you're thinking of a bottle of wine, then you're absolutely correct."<br/>"My, my, Anne! I've always thought you were a bit bold, but quite honestly, I enjoy this part of you. Now, shall we begin to dine?"</p><p>After the girls laughed, ate and drank almost half the bottle of wine, the two laid down on their backs, looking up at the sky.<br/>Diana was lying on Anne's extended left arm positioned behind her neck with Anne's right arm behind her own.</p><p>" Do you think the stars we see tonight are the same stars that are in the sky every night? Or does a new one come up beside the others?" asked Anne.<br/>"I like to think that a star belongs to every person. Almost like a sign that they matter in this vast universe. When you feel that you have nothing, there will always be that star reminding you that you are not alone. And when a person passes away, their star goes away with them, too. Almost like having a companion on their last moments on Earth."<br/>" Wow... That is beautiful, Diana."</p><p>Diana looks up at Anne right as she does the same. They look in each other's eyes and Anne intertwines their hands together, with a look of wonder and gratitude in her eyes.<br/>"Do you think two stars could be linked as their respective persons might be?"<br/>"I don't know. I never really thought of that."<br/>"If so, do you mind if I try something?"<br/>"Of course, what are you.."</p><p>Anne shifted for a bit and, without a sliver of doubt on her face, leaned down and pressed her lips against Diana, interrupting her words.<br/>Diana's eyes widened a little before she started to kiss back.</p><p>After a few moments, Anne pulled back and smiled shyly at her.<br/>"Regarding your question, I think that yes, two stars can be linked. And I think ours did just that."<br/>"So you are not against this idea, are you?"<br/>"Depends on what you think this idea is." Said Diana, mirroring her words from earlier. "If you're thinking about our stars, I guess you could say they were always linked, just not fully. And, quite frankly, I think I enjoy that they're fully connected now."<br/>Diana finished her thoughts with a kiss to Anne's lips.<br/>Anne kisses back without further thought.<br/>"We should get back, our parents could still catch us sneaking out."<br/>"I wouldn't mind, as long as I am here with you."<br/>They smiled and laughed at each other, as they started to get up and pack their stuff.<br/>Anne walked with Diana until their paths split.<br/>They shared a quick kiss and said their farewells.<br/>"Goodnight, Diana"<br/>"Goodnight, dear Anne"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic, please be gentle ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>